degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Eli was floating. hearing Clare tell K.C. how much she wanted Eli made him feel like he had wont the ultimate Lottery in life, except his prize was priceless. She was amazing and perfect in every way, and she was all his. Over the next few weeks it was as if he and Clare were on their own happy little planet. K.C. seemed to have gotten the message and he was glad. Clare threw away the third letter that week into the trash in the girls' wash room. "Clare, when are you going to tell Eli that K.C.'s been leaving love letters in your locker?" Alli asked. "I'm not." Clare resplied. "there's no reason for him to worry. I chose him. K.C.'s history." "I still think you should tell him. K.C.'s been writing to you for weeks!" Alli said. "I kno. I guess you're right." Clare said. "I'll go tell him right now." Clare decided. "Good luck!" Alli called as she left the wash room. as she approached Eli's locker, she saw him walking towards her and she suddenly got nervous. "Hey Beautiful." he said, kissing her hand. "Hi" She blushed. "Um, Eli, I need to tell you something." Okay" Eli looked uneasy. "Don't worry, everything's fine. He let out a breath of relief. "Okay then what's up?" he asked. It's K.C." Clare began. Eli instantly tensed up. "He's been leaving letters in my locker for a few weeks now. I haven't even been reading them, I just threw them away, but me and Alli were talking and she said you'd wanna know, so I'm telling you" She stood there awkwardly awaiting his reply. "oh, is that all?" He asked smiling. "You're not mad?" She asked in disbelief. "Of course not Clare. Why would I be? It's not his fault he's crazy about you. And it's not like you're leading him on" he pointed out. "Thank you Eli" Clare was so relieved. She hugged him tight. "NO PDA!" They heard. Clare quickly shot back and looked around. "Sorry Mr Simpson" Clare said quickly. "Clare, I would expect better from you. You've changed a lot since the days you, Connor and K.C. ran together. I suggest you find more appropriate friends than what you have now." he said, openly looking at Eli. "See Clare! Even Mr. Simpson sees it!" Clare heard. "Oh jeez K.C., will you give it a rest already?" Eli said tolerently. "No." K.C. said. "Me and Clare belong together, anyone can see that!" Clare just stood there stunned. Did Mr Simpson really just call Eli a bad influence? She thought to herself. "You know, I do have my own brain." She said coldly to Mr Simpson, then turned and walked away. Wow, Eli thought. Clare must really be upset to talk to a teacher like that. he knew things at home were steadily getting worse. Clare often called him asking to come get her. He heard the screaming in the background of these calls quite frequently. He always came and got her, even if all they did was sit in his hearse, he would take her away for as long as he could. Now he discovered K.C. was writing her, which more than likely added to her overall stress. Their one month anniversary was tomorrow. He had already been planning something special for her with Adam's help. he hoped it would make her feel better. He closed his locker and walked to class. Clare didn't know how much more of this she could take. After Eli dropped her off at home, she had gone straight to her room. As she listened to her parents fighting yet again, she prayed, 'Please God, make them stop. Please!" she begged. How can they still be arguing? Clare asked herself. She thought with how much they fought, they'd run out of things to argue about. Some days, it was silent in the house, but that was only because her dad stayed at the office or her mom went grocery shopping, gone for hours at a time. One silent tear slid down her cheek. She knew what was coming, had known for months. No English paper in the world could fix her family now. Suddenly, her despair was gone, replaced by an intense rage. How could they do this to her? They weren't just ruining their own lives, they were ruining hers! It wasn't right, she hadn't done anything. As she lay there on her bed listening to her parents yelling at each other about the money Mrs. Edwards spent on groceries, she snapped. She jumped off her bed and flung the door open. "STOP IT!!!" She screamed, tearing her throat apart. "JUST STOP IT!" Angry tears ran down her face. Downstairs, it was utter silence. then she heard choking sobs. She went downstairs and saw her mother in tears. "I'm done." She said looking at her husband. "I want a divorce." She said. Mr Edwards stood there in silence. Even though Clare knew it was coming, the words ripped through her, making her feel hollow and empty. "No" Clare gasped. "No! We can fix this! We're a family!" She cried. Mrs. Edwards turned to her daughter with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Baby. But this is the only way to stop the fighting." Mrs Edwards grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Clare listened as the car started up and drove away. Her father just stood there, unmoving. "Do something!" She pleaded. "She's right Clare. it's over. I'm sorry." Her father walked out of the room leaving Clare alone in a room with so many memories, good and bad, of a family that had just shattered. "All because of me." She said aloud. Category:Blog posts